Hiromi Tsuru
|birthplace = Hokkaido, Japan |expired = |deathplace = Chuo, Tokyo |cause = Aortic dissection |nationality = Japanese |occupation = Voice actress |known for = Voices of: *Bulma (Dragon Ball) *Dokin-chan (Soreike! Anpanman) *Madoka Ayukawa (Kimagure Orange Road) *Ukyo Kuonji (Ranma ½) |active = 1968-2017 |status = Deceased |Agent = Aoni Production |spouse = Keiichi Nanba (divorced in 1990)}} was a veteran voice actress from Hokkaido. She was currently represented by Aoni Production. She was most known for the roles of Bulma (Dragon Ball), Ukyo Kuonji (Ranma ½), Dokin-chan (Soreike! Anpanman), Madoka Ayukawa (Kimagure Orange Road), Miyuki Kashima (Miyuki), Reiko Mikami (Ghost Sweeper Mikami) and Naomi Hunter (Metal Gear Solid series) until her death from aortic dissection at the age of 57 after being found unconscious in her car on the Inner Circular Route near Nihonbashi in Tokyo, before being transported to a hospital, and pronounced dead. . Career During her life he had been attached to Gekidan Himawari as a child and then Aoni Production at the time of her death. Tsuru was known to voice many characters in anime series for 31 years, she voiced many characters as Bulma (Dragon Ball) for over 31 years. Also known for her roles as Ukyo Kuonji (Ranma ½), Dokin-chan (Soreike! Anpanman), Madoka Ayukawa (Kimagure Orange Road), Miyuki Kashima (Miyuki), Reiko Mikami (Ghost Sweeper Mikami), Meryl Strife (Trigun) and Naomi Hunter (Metal Gear series) and Oyone-baasan (Chibi Maruko-chan). Bulma In 1986, she was cast in the first Dragon Ball as Bulma, a teenager and the inventor of the Dragon Radar (ドラゴンレーダー Doragon Rēdā), a device used to detect the Dragon Balls that she is searching for. She reprised her role, alongside co-stars Masako Nozawa (Goku), Tōru Furuya (Yamcha), Toshio Furukawa (Piccolo), Mayumi Tanaka (Krillin), in 1989 she reprised her role again, with Takeshi Kusao (Trunks), Ryūsei Nakao (Frieza), Kōzō Shioya (Majin Buu), and Ryō Horikawa (Vegeta) in practically every adaptation made during her lifetime, the sole exception being the video games from the late 1990s. In 2008 until 2017, she reunited with Nozawa, Furukawa, Tanaka, Kusao, Nakao and Horikawa, Shioya to reprise their respective roles for the new editions of the Dragon Ball Series, alongside new co-stars Kōichi Yamadera (Beerus) and Masakazu Morita (Whis), due to her death, her role was given to Aya Hisakawa. Dokin-chan Tsuru voiced children's anime series Anpanman's Dokin-chan, Baikinman's female partner in crime who is selfish, demanding, childish, and greedy, but sometimes shows kindness, as demonstrated by her crush on Shokupanman for 29 years alongside co-stars Ryūsei Nakao (Baikinman) and Doraemon's Suneo Honekawa's voice actor Kaneta Kimotsuki (Horrorman). Personal life She was married to Keiichi Nanba from 1986 until they divorced in 1990. Successors *Aya Hisakawa Dragon Ball (Bulma) *Miina Tominaga Anpanman (Dokin-chan) Anime TV *''Akihabara Dennou Gumi'' (Hinako Hanakoganei, Petit Angel) *''Soreike! Anpanman'' (Dokin-chan) *''Bosco Adventure'' (Unicorn) *''Dragon Ball'' (Bulma and Kid Piccolo Jr.) *''Dragon Ball GT'' (Bulla and Bulma) *''Dragon Ball Z Kai'' (Bulma) *''Dragon Ball Z'' (Baby Trunks, Bulla, and Bulma) *''Ghost Sweeper Mikami'' (Reiko Mikami) *''Gravitation'' (Mika Seguchi) *''Hikari no Densetsu'' (Miyako Kamijou) *''Kamikaze Kaito Jeanne'' (Jeanne D'Arc) *''Kimagure Orange Road'' (Madoka Ayukawa) *''Kinnikuman'' (Natsuko) *''Love Hina'' (Mrs. Maehara) *''Maison Ikkoku'' (Asuna Kujou) *''Miyuki'' (Miyuki Kashima) *''Monster Rancher (anime)'' (Undine) *''Ranma ½'' (Ukyo Kuonji and Kaori Daikoku) *''One Piece'' (Shakuyaku) *''Saint Seiya'' (Chameleon June) *''Samurai Champloo'' (Shino/Kohaku) *''Stop! Hibari-kun'' (Rie Kawai) *''Silent Möbius'' (Kiddy Phenil) *''Super Dimension Fortress Macross'' (Kim Kabirov) *''Trigun'' (Meryl Strife) *''Touch'' (Sachiko Nishio) *''Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters GX'' (Yubel's female voice) OVAs *''Blue Sonnet'' (Sonnet Barje) *''Devil Hunter Yohko'' (Sayoko Mano) *''Dominion: Tank Police'' (Leona Ozaki) *''Gall Force'' (Lufy) *''Gravitation'' (Mika Seguchi) *''Here is Greenwood'' (Nagisa Tezuka) *''Kimagure Orange Road'' (Madoka Ayukawa) *''One Pound Gospel'' (Sister Angela) *''Prefectural Earth Defense Force'' (Baradaki) *''Ranma ½'' series (Ukyo Kuonji) Movies *''Arcadia of My Youth'' (Mira) Other voice overs *''Inspector Gadget'' (Penny) *''The Origin of Mewtwo'' CD Drama (Madame Boss) *''The Animatrix'' (Trinity) Games *''Dragoon Might'' (Tsugumi, Layla) *''Metal Gear Solid'' (Dr. Naomi Hunter) *''Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots'' (Dr. Naomi Hunter) *''Super Robot Wars Z'' (Supreme Commander Teral) *''Tekken 3'' (Julia Chang) References es:Hiromi Tsuru fr:Hiromi Tsuru it:Hiromi Tsuru ja:鶴ひろみ pt:Hiromi Tsuru ru:Цуру, Хироми th:ฮิโรมิ สึรุ zh:鶴弘美 Category:1960 births Category:2017 deaths Category:Deceased persons Category:Japanese voice actors Category:Aoni Production